


Deep-set

by syren888



Series: Fictober 2020 Short Stories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Victor, Gen, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Social Media, podcaster yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Fictober 2020 story, and Katsuki Yuuri's Bday tribute(Nov 29):Katsuki Yuuri; book reviewer, blogger, fiction writer, and current podcaster, starts to receive merch from his stories from a fan. He becomes curious by this and wonders about the identity of the person behind the objects. Until he receives a message that might him to an interesting encounter.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Fictober 2020 Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Deep-set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lotus92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/gifts).



> I wrote this story last month for fictober, but I've been busy with classes and work. So I decided to post it as a tribute to Yuuri's bday. This was also a gift for a friend's bday corresponding to the prompt 'eyes' last month. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Inside a soundproof room, where a couple of screens show a story and a recording program respectively, Katsuki Yuuri; book reviewer, blogger, fiction writer, and current podcaster, is behind a professional microphone, narrating the last few lines of the chapter in front of him.

"After years of hiding his feelings, Dale decides that is time to let the one who has been the owner of his heart for more than a decade; since that time that Dale got that helping hand during one of the worst moments of his life, followed by a beautiful understanding smile" Yuuri expresses adding a touch of longing to his voice, "know that his feelings aren't the ones a friend should feel, but something stronger, deeper, and emotion so encompassing that Dale doesn't know how he's been able to keep himself from blurting them out loud years ago" Yuuri narrates, his tone becoming passionate.

"Just as Dale steps into his friend's classroom, intending to once and for all express tell the other about his devotion and adoration, he stops in his tracks at the sight before him" Yuuri smooths his voice at the last part, giving a foreboding, "There, surrounding the object of his affection with iron-clad arms surrounding a slim waist, stealing lips that shouldn't be touched with such aggressiveness, is the bane of his existence; the only one who makes Dale's blood boil from rage and seethe in hatred, Alden Walters, his beloved's former step-brother," Yuuri says, voice gaining a hostile timbre at the end, just after describing the scene intently, “End of chapter five, stay tuned for the story continuation, next week, have a great weekend!" He exclaims jovially, clicking a few buttons from the recording program, and sighing in relief when the file indicates that it has been saved successfully. 

He adds a few comments on the sides of a few paragraphs of the chapter written in front of him and writes a reminder of the key points for the next part in another document. Yuuri makes sure that files are saved and backed and then turns off the main computer, the two screens following. He yawns while stretching his arms, moves his head from one side to the other, grips one shoulder to apply to force as a massage, doing the same thing with his other shoulder, and then walks out of the room. 

Yuuri walks to the kitchen; starts preparing some tea, opens the fridge to check what he had there, smiling in triumph at the bowl of curry waiting for him with a note saying 'enjoy little bro, looking forward to your next work'. He chuckles and shakes his head at his sister's antics, mentally thanking her for her foresight. He serves the curry on a plate, pours some tea on a cup, and walks to his small living room, sitting on one of the chairs of his four-seat table.

He takes a bite of the curry; closes his eyes in enjoyment of the mix of flavor and spices, before taking another spoonful. His plate is more than half empty when a tale-tell notification ringtone makes him snap his head up and look almost frantically for his cellphone. 

Yuuri locks on the device; he sees it innocently charging over a pile of books. He moves towards it, disconnects it, inputs the passcode, and holds back a squeal at the notification waiting for him.

'VikNikv is live'

The podcaster hurries to his seat; eats the last spoonful of food left, takes a gulp of tea, brings the dishes to the sink, and walks to the sofa. All this is done while the screen on his cell shows a colorful background with the words 'wait a few minutes' with a smiling emoji beside them. Yuuri puts on his Bluetooth headphones, makes himself comfortable with a trusty pillow that he always leaves on one side of the sofa, and eagerly awaits the start of the live video.

The video starts; a handsome man with mid-length silvery hair and expressively bright azure eyes that would spark with merriment every time a smile appears on the man's face is happily promoting a new branch from a coffee shop the fiction writer knows quite well. It's his favorite one after all, and the one the podcaster visits regularly when he has the time to do so. Yuuri sighs, a besotted smile on his face, it's also the place that fills the blogger with a mixt of happy nostalgia and resigned sadness.

The man's real name is Viktor Nikiforov, Insta Idol, and the face of some recent fashion magazines in the last two years. He's also the man Yuuri has been in love with for a bit longer than that, when years ago the writer offers his cappuccino to a handsome stranger sitting in a corner of the coffee place, a lost look on his face, and encourages him to follow his dream and not give up in his pursuit of happiness. Yuuri remembers the gratefulness in those beautiful blue eyes, the determination that took over his face, and the nod affirming that he's taken the writer's word to heart.

Now, Viktor is a successful artist, followed by millions, and traveling around the world to advertise international brands, or to help in different charity events.

The video ends. Yuuri taps the like symbol, goes to VikNiv's profile, and admires the new pictures there. He knows that his infatuation is a hopeless one, remembering that a short and unanswered email from long ago with a bittersweet smile on his face. However, that doesn't mean that he couldn't support the man in his own way. The power of social media is one Yuuri is grateful for, thanks to it, the podcaster can subtly add his two cents to Viktor's popularity and humanitarian projects. Even if there isn't a chance of them meeting once more, or for the Insta Idol to remember him, Yuuri is still overjoyed to witness the other's success. That every time Viktor's eyes sparkle in his live videos when a new donation or promo from Yuuri's alias appears and said writer gets lost in them every time it happens, it's just an afterthought.

Another notification brings Yuuri out of his musings. A delighted smile appears on his face when he reads it.

'A new chapter from Vitya1225's webtoon is up'

Vitya is his favorite Webtoon Artist; and their story about a famous Russian ice skater becoming smitten with a shy but golden-hearted Japanese skater, becoming his coach and guiding him to greatness, is simply breathtaking.

Yuuri immerses himself in his reading, eyes shining with anticipation. When he finishes, a goofy smile over the cute ending escapes him, and with the happy memories of the chapter, the podcaster goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Yuuri is pleasantly surprised when he receives a shipment that contains a charming little box. He opens it and has to cover his mouth at the strong emotional response of the content inside.

Postcards, stickers, enamel charms, and beautiful acrylic keychains; Not simple, generic ones, no, he can identify Dale's big hazel eyes, Alden's vivid auburn hair, and the love interest's long ebony hair, just as the image he has of them in his mind since the first chapter of his story.

The most shocking thing is that he recognizes the drawing style. It's no other than Vitya1225's graceful drawing staring at Yuuri through the form of his dear characters. The small card in beautiful handwriting confirming his guess it's a plus too.

'A tribute to one of my favorite stories, keep the good work'-Vitya1225

The blogger doesn't waste time, and posts his gushing and happiness on social media, tagging the artist in a pic description full of joy and gratefulness.

Hours later, Yuuri receives a friend request from the Webtoon Artist, and squeals while accepting it. They immediately start to private message each other, sharing likes and dislikes about fandoms, and their own works.

Yuuri is simply on cloud nine. He can't believe his luck. Even more so when he starts receiving biweekly merch from Vitya; be it more keychains, illustrations of specific scenes in his stories, or steamy comic strips that would leave the podcaster feeling a bit hot under the collar.

They spend months exchanging messages and establishing a wonderful friendship. Yuuri also notices that Viktor's videos show the idol with a spring in his steps, and the podcaster feels mixed feelings about this but decides to feel happy for his crush's obvious joy.

After a while, Yuuri receives a message from Vitya proposing for them to meet, and to talk about a tentative collaboration with Yuuri's story and Vitya's drawings. The writer eagerly accepts, arranging to meet the upcoming Sunday at his favorite coffee shop.

The week, Yuuri is a bundle of happiness and nervousness that only calms down on Saturday night. The writer goes to sleep early, looking forward to his meeting.

* * *

Yuuri arrives at the meeting place and feeling nostalgic sits on the same seat from that fateful meeting. His expression turns wistful for a moment, but he shakes his head, focusing on the thought that he'll be meeting his favorite Webtoon artist soon.

Only to feel a shock run through his system when he feels smooth but firm hands covering his eyes, "Guess who it is" a melodious and slightly accented voice whispers in his ears, making Yuuri feel a pleasant shiver run down his spine. He knows that voice; he has dreams of that voice at least twice a week.

"V-Viktor?" Yuuri stutters shakily, lifting one of his hands to touch the ones over his eyes. Yuuri takes hold of one hand and removes it from his face; he turns, and his breath catches when he locks gazes with a fervent pair of glinting blue eyes, "Correct" Viktor says, his voice smooth, a charming smile on his face.

"Why are you..."

That's when Yuuri notices the enamel pin acting as Viktor's cufflink; an enamel pin of Dale and Lander in cute form. The podcaster connects the dots in his mind, "You are...?"

Viktor nods with a chuckle, straightening and bringing a pair of cups from a tray behind him, and sitting beside the other.

"Surprise!" He says cheerfully, putting a cup in front of the writer, Yuuri takes note that is his favorite drink and taking one of the blogger's hand to hold in one of his.

"I don't understand," Yuuri murmurs, still shocked over the revelation.

At this, Viktor clears his throat, a bit of red on his cheeks while he brings out a small rectangular velvet box from his pocket, "Would you believe me if I tell you that I've liked you...no, loved you since that time years ago?" Viktor inquires with a shy grin.

Yuuri feels like his chest is going to explode at those words, "W-What?" he stutters in disbelief.

"I've been waiting to be someone worthy of your regard," Viktor explains, "Not as an Idol, but as an Artists that can bring your wonderful writings to life" he confesses, his eyes shining with determination, while his fingers caress Yuuuri's palm absent-mildly, "And I hope that if not now, then soon you'll get to like me too" he expresses, voice thick with longing, "and that you will at least, accept this token as proof of my honest intentions," Viktor says, moving the box towards the other.

Yuuri is speechless; he feels light-headed and giddy at the same time. He slowly opens the box and gasps, his eyes becoming watery at the beautiful bracelets inside. Bracelets that look exactly like the ones used to seal a promise of love and devotion between two of the first characters he created years ago for his first successful story.

"Would you give me the chance?" Viktor asks, and Yuuri notices for the first time the nervous tension on the other's shoulder.

Yuuri takes one of the bracelets and puts on Viktor's wrist, "Of course I will" he says, a radiant smile on his face "I've been head over heels in love with you for a long time after all" Yuuri admits, a blush taking over his face.

Viktor claps in happiness; takes the other bracelet and follows Yuuri's action. With a silent look asking for permission, smiling widely at Yuuri's nod, he moves forward to press his lips against the other, sealing their promise with a tender kiss, just like in Yuuri's story.

That the events that follow after the bracelet exchange are bit explicit for his regular audience, is something that Yuuri will keep close at heart with no one the wiser, except his other half.

**The End**


End file.
